Ages ago
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Shadow falls asleep under a tree and some one comes to pay him a visit. Random short fluff S


Yeah more of the random fluff! This seems to be happening again recently I get these pictures in my mind, I wish I could draw them but since my drawing isn't very good, I paint with words instead. Please excuse the spelling and punctuation my dyslexia can cause problems.

Ages ago

The young pink hedgehog had simply been going for an afternoon walk when something further ahead on her path very suddenly caught her attention. Amy stared wide eyed, the cause of this surprised reaction was none other then Shadow.

The red and black hedgehog had fallen asleep sitting under a blooming cherry tree, the dark and often harsh hedgehog made a stark contrast to the pail and delicate spring blooms of the tree.

The female hedgehog stood for a long while just contemplating the older hedgehog in his repose, the dark hedgehog could be such an enigma some times . . . half the time she felt as if Shadow said one thing and meant something else entirely. This meant that the red and black hedgehog confused her often and made Amy feel things. . . things that the young hedgehog wasn't sure that she actually wanted to know what were or what they might mean.

The young hedgehog shook herself slightly and returned her attention to the hedgehog before her, he was intriguing her right now because Shadow's normal defences were down, the usual frown was burnt away by the loving caress of sleep and the dark hedgehog was actually smiling as he slept.

As she saw this relaxed smile Amy couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming and if the male hedgehog was dreaming what was it about? Even as the young hedgehog thought this she realised if Shadow were dreaming it was probably about Maria, she seemed to be the only person to except maybe Chris and herself to have ever managed to touch the dark hedgehogs damaged heart.

Quietly Amy walked over to Shadow, being careful not to wake the older hedgehog she sat next to him. The young hedgehog gazed into his face for a long while and felt her self smiling in response to the dark hedgehogs sleeping smile. There was really just something about him that Amy felt attracted to, she wasn't sure what it was, but there was undeniably just something about Shadow she liked. . .

With a soft smile the pink hedgehog placed her head onto Shadow's shoulder and snuggled into his side. Amy yawned softly, slowly her eyes closed and the pink hedgehog fell asleep in that position.

Slowly Shadow woke up, as he did the dark hedgehog became aware of a weight against his side which had certainly not been there when he had fallen asleep. Wondering what it was Shadow looked down, the ruby eyes went wide as he saw that this weight was Amy fast asleep against his side. The dark hedgehog sat for a moment just watching her, he found himself loathed to wake the lovely young hedgehog so the older hedgehog leant back against the tree and watched Amy sleeping.

A while later the pink hedgehog yawned softly, her green eyes flickered open, Amy felt warm and happy right here with him and snuggled into his side. When Amy moved Shadow lifted an arm and slowly moved round her small shoulders and gently held her to him.

Surprised by this affectionate display on the dark hedgehogs part Amy gazed up at the older hedgehog Shadow looked strait back at her, the normally hard ruby red eyes were soft as he gazed back at her and slowly Shadow spoke. "Well your finally awake I see, little miss sleeping beauty. I must say that I was quiet surprised to wake up and find you asleep against me like that."

The pink hedgehog blushed slightly when Shadow said this to her. "Oh I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that, it's just that I got comfortable and . . ."

The dark hedgehogs finger on her lips silenced Amy's worried apologies. "Shh, it was actually quiet a pleasant experience."Shadow said this as if he was not at all use to using the word pleasant for anything that occurred in his life.

"Oh well I'm glad." The pink hedgehog said with a bright smile for the older hedgehog. Amy went to move away from the the ruby red and ebony black hedgehog but she found that Shadow's firm but gentle grip on her made it impossible to actually move away from him. "Shadow why aren't you letting go?" The young hedgehog asked him very confused.

"Because I don't want to." It was a simply stated truth for the male hedgehog, after all the dark hedgehog had known for quiet some time that eventually he wanted Amy to be his and now fate had very conveniently made sure that the pink hedgehog had finally come to him Shadow wasn't about to let her get away from him again.

"Shadow what's wrong with you?" The younger hedgehog asked him with more then just a little concern.

"Nothing is wrong with me Amy, in fact something, or should I say some one is very right." He said to her softly.

The young hedgehog blushed a delicate shade of red, slowly the older hedgehog leant down towards Amy, in response Amy leant up towards him, very softly and a little hesitantly their lips touched in a gently first kiss.

After only a few moments they pulled apart, gazing at each other with wonder, words were certainly not necessary, the words were in their eyes as they gazed at each other, the love they had felt for each other and hidden was in this moment very openly displayed.

Shadow stood, he offered Amy his hand, with a wide smile she took the offered hand and the older hedgehog helped her to stand up, as soon as the pink hedgehog was on her feet she hugged the dark hedgehog hard, with a small smile he returned the embrace. Slowly still holding each other they pulled apart slowly, Amy put her hands up onto Shadow's shoulders, his hands found her slender waist and the two hedgehogs kissed softly once again.

Eventually they surfaced from the kiss for air and the pink hedgehog smiled softly at the red and black one. "We should have done this ages ago." She said to him gently

The dark hedgehog didn't answer the younger hedgehog with words, he simply pulled Amy close to him and with a smile kissed her completely senseless.

The end

(Yep as I said small senseless little bit of fluff, no one kill me.)


End file.
